


The Most Human Color

by BitterMyBisquits



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Minor Character Death, My subconsious apparently wanted lance abuse, i am but a pawn to my inner psyche, inspired by a dream I had, major maybe, there may be shippin later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMyBisquits/pseuds/BitterMyBisquits
Summary: Lance is captured by the Galra. He makes friends along the way and tries his best to stay strong. But will it be enough to get out?(I had a dream about Lance angst so I decided to share).





	

The cell was dim, not quite dark as it was lined with glowing purple lights, but dark enough to where significant features were blurred.

The fact that there was a hole in the door throwing shadows along the cell did nothing to help calm its prisoners.

Lance was never one for silence. Not in any way, shape, or form. Especially this tense, soul crushingly scared one that filled his cell.  
Ever since he’d been captured about two days prior he’d been trying to make conversations with the others in with him. He had actually gotten farther conversation wise then he’d thought he would have.

Drome-dou was apparently a high councilmen for a very important planet that had spoken out of turn and had taken the fall for it. She was to be executed by one of the lead generals to be made an example of. She also liked to read and she even told the group how she had dabbled in poetry in her younger days.

Rell was the last warrior of his kind and has been kept here for years. He never said how long, but his eyes said enough about that.

Then there was Fevi and her son Kalo. They were both taken as they were family to the leader of a rebellion that had actually gotten pretty far considering how ragged the Galra had run their resources. Their entire rebellion had been sparked by the return of Voltron, their planet having gotten word of that slight chance for freedom had latched onto their name as a prayer and fought in their name.  
However, with her family gone the leader of the rebellion had been forced to surrender. 

With stories like these Lance had made it his sworn duty to make them smile. He told jokes, made fun of the guards, and told them everything he could about Voltron and the things they had done.

Kalo in particular loved those stories the most.

“Please, please, please tell me the one with the Balmera again! It’s my favorite!”

He was at the moment trying to climb onto Lance who was sitting against the far wall as the other prisoners looked at the scene with melancholy.

Lance laughed, “Alright, alright! I’ll tell it again”.

Kalo’s smile grew he jumped in triumph, tackling the paladin.  
    “Yes!”

“Buuuut”, Lance said holding up a finger. “You have to tell me who your favorite paladin is!”

Kalo looked up at him and a mischievous look crossed his four eyes.

“Red”, he said with his smile never leaving his face.

“Goo- Wait, what”, Lance exclaims.

Lance picks the alien child up by his armpits and holds him aloft squinting at him with false heat.

“How can you like that hot-head and not me? I’m right here!”

The child in his arms is giggling hysterically as Lance swings him this way and that, the chains locking his arms together clanking as he goes.

“Red’s a cooler color”, Kalo justifies as his giggles slowly peter out.

Lance gasps as if Kalo had struck him. The blue paladin then puts on his most convincing pout and sets the kid down before attempting to cross his arms as best as the chains would allow.

“Well then I guess you don’t want to hear my stories anymore seeing as I’m not cool enough for you”, Lance huffs turning away from him as if to somehow storm off in their tiny cell.

“What? No! I didn’t mean it! I was wrong you’re totally my favorite paladin, just tell the story”, Kalo whines clinging to Lance’s leg.

Lance looks down at him as if considering for a moment. He swings his Kalo clad leg around as he turned spurring another giggle from the kid.

“Weeeell… I suppose if I’m your faaavorite then I wouldn’t want to disappoint a fan now would I?”

“Nope”, Kalo agrees as the two sit down for the story, Kalos seated comfortably in Lance’s lap.

 

* * *

 

 

The ship had been quiet these last few days without Lance’s running commentary. It wasn’t exactly silent what with six others living in one castle, but there was a palpable difference that everyone could feel.  
They all knew they were missing something- someone important.

They all stood on the holodeck trying their best to come up with a rescue plan as they had been trying to do these past few days.

Hunk fidgeted and wrung his hands worriedly, his anxiety slowly building until he finally burst.  
“He’s been missing for two days how have we not come up with something yet? I mean we have a general idea of where he is and we know which ship they have them on, but do we know where they’re going? Oh my gosh, what if they’re taking him to some crazy alien torture place? Do w-”.

“Hunk”.

Shiro put a hand on Hunk’s shoulder and calmly giving it a squeeze.

“I know you’re freaked out, but we need to be calm. We’re all a little on edge right now and we need to focus, okay?”

Hunk took a deep breath through his nose before letting it out of his mouth in a deep sigh.  
“Right. No, you’re right. We need to think of a plan”, Hunk reasoned as he straightened up earning a tired smile from Shiro.

Allura smiled reassuringly to them as she turned back to the holomap.

“We know that they are traveling deeper into the Galra Empire no doubt to convene with Zarkon. The tracer we have planted has been only giving us partial feedback so we can only guess as to where they are currently until it comes back online”.

She focuses herself  to a particular cluster of planets.

“Here is the rendezvous point that Pidge has so kindly uncovered for us”, Allura nods to Pidge who smirked and pushed up their glasses proudly.

Allura turned back to the holomap with a frown once the offending ship came into view once more.

“We were lucky enough to damage the ship’s teludav so it is unable to directly flee to Zarkon”, her brows furrow as she zooms out a bit to show several galra outposts nearby.  
“However, sneaking past these outposts will prove dangerous. We can’t just barge in and attempt to retake Lance and the blue lion.”

Both Hunk and Pidge glance at Keith when Allura pointed out, “we can’t just barge in part”, each giving him a raised eyebrow.

Keith looks at them both giving them a confused look.  
“What?”

The pair of geniuses look at one another before turning away.  
“Oh, nothing”, they both say in unison.

Shiro stared at the holomap deeply, looking for any possible solution. His eyes narrow as he focuses in on something he hadn't noticed before.

“Princess can you zoom in here”, he asks pointing to one spot in particular.

Allura blinked. “Alright. What is it you see?”

“I think I see our way in”, he smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

A galra general drew near Emperor Zarkons throne. His shaking hands giving away that he was new to his position.

“S-sire, we near the rendezvous point to dispose of the blue paladin of voltron”.

Zarkon doesn’t even glance towards the general as he stares out into the open void of space.  
“Good. Have the outpost prepare for our arrival”.

The galra soldier swallowed dryly and nodded.  
“Vrepit-sa”, he salutes before making his exit.

Haggar stood obediently next to Zarkon, and yet her presence exuding anything but complacency.

“I don’t see why we cannot have a general execute the paladin. It is the black paladin that you wish to see rot. We waste our time with-”.

“Enough”.

Haggar sinks into herself her eyes quickly finding the floor as Zarkon rose from his seat and walked closer to the window looking out into space.

“I wish to see every paladin be eliminated by my hand. They each need to be destroyed if I am to ever truly take voltron. I will not be questioned again”, he ordered.

Haggar’s eyes tightened as they stared at the floor before slowly rising to look at the back of Emperor Zarkon.

“Of course, your highness”.


End file.
